Bearpaw Academy Shorts: Circus
by zoruarules4
Summary: The circus is in Bearville and Blackie signs him and his friends up, will they all survive the circus?


**My first short. Plz review(and this isn't a movie crossover)**

**DISCLAIMERS**

**I don't own Buildabears. Only bought ones.**

**I don't own the Afro song. No copyrights**

* * *

As a group of circus freaks comes to the country of Bearville the circuses came but then they all quit knowing that they suck as a circus they just quit each, as the ringmaster sighed he was a lion named Sebastian who needs new circuses as he puts up signs.

"Will there ever be a circus again?" the ringmaster wondered as he put up the signs.

* * *

As Blackie came down he sees the signs as a circus tent being made in the nearby bamboo forest of Pawmania, the captial of Bearville.

As he smiled he writes the eight's names, his name, Marigold's, the twins's, Zero and Diamond, Caprio's, and Swift's, _There can't be many,_ he thought.

Then he left running back up the Academy's brick stairs "Huff, huff, huff.." as he fell to the ground exhasuted.

When he reached to the top, then he ran through the corridors and rooms to the cafeteria and opened the white door as everyone was in the kitchen having breakfast. "GUYS..GUYS!"

As everyone turns around Blackie caught his breath again. "Guys...I just signed us up for the circus!"

Then Marigold thought she was going to puke at the word that Blackie said despite her manners. "What did you just say?"

Then in slow motion Blackie's lips moved slowly. "We are going to be in the circus."

Marigold started to have a terrible flashback about when she firstly and lastly went to the circus.

"Umm.."

* * *

_Flashback(When Marigold was ten)_

_As little Marigold sees a circus, her mother Yuki said she may go. _

_She went inside, then she saw pigs blowing fire, tigers talking, and monkeys jumping in fire hoops and then that's when she __saw...clowns as they honked at her and laughed as they took her thinking she was part of the act._

_ The clowns pushed Marigold in the little car and they went in too as they started driving __ around the ring. They crashed and little Marigold flew out of the front circus window and into a cannon as she was blasted off into the sky as she screamed._

_She starts falling down and she came back __into the tent yelling "Stop!" and then a trapeze girl who was a fox grabbed hold of Marigold's paw but she quickly lets' go._

_ Little Marigold falls into a blue Barry pie after a clown smashed it on his __face then he without moving his neck he turns his white head around and laughed at her._

_ Its teeth was pointy and its eyes was red then the little Marigold starts twitching._

* * *

As Marigold is still twitching Caprio snapped her out of it. "Marigold?"

Then she looked like she was going to hit Blackie with anger.

"Why did you sign us up?" Then Swift holds her hand trying to calm Marigold down, then Blackie shook his paw. "Well I thought it would be fun...look guys the ringmaster's circuses left him so why not this one time?"

The gang all said in unison sarcastically, "No."

Then Blackie smiled, then had a sad face. "Okay..then I guess you will make little kids dreams of seeing a circus not come true and they will all look at me saying "Who the hell are you and why isn't the circus in town?" then I will say"Kids it's not my fault you can blame them for not even trying!" then Blackie walked away as everyone felt guilty.

Then everyone stared at Marigold. "Please..when Blackie says it like that we feel like..a heart-less..." Then Zero continued "Self mindless " then Diamond "Old mannered" then the twins "Idiotic" then Swift. "Stupid bear" Marigold sighed. "Okay just this once but don't come to me when you get hurt!"

Then Blackie raced in randomly. "GREAT!"

* * *

As everyone went to the circus they found the sad ringmaster Sebastian as Blackie pokes his shoulder trying to get him to notice Blackie's friends. "Umm excuse us..we would like to be your circuses for your show. I presume your circuses have left you?" then the ring master smiled. "Thank you!"

Sebastian the ringmaster showed them inside, they all were amazed except Marigold.

Then the ringmaster stopped and happily started talking. "Okay! He points at Marigold and Caprio the lion.(who had come to see what was going on)

"You two will be the trapeze!" Then Caprio and Marigold smiled at each other.

Next the ring master points at Diamond, Zero, and Swift. "You three will be juggling!"

Then he points at Blackie and Marigold. "You two will be clowns..but the tiger will have three spots..the clowns, the trapeze and jumping the fire hoop!"

As Marigold growled wanting to say no, she tightened her fists but she didn't want the kids not liking her any more.

Finally the ringmaster points at the twins. "You will be the stars from the cannon and tightrope walkers!" then the ringmaster smiled. "Okay, let's get to training!"

* * *

When training was on Blackie looked in the clowns' treasure chest and saw lots of rainbow Afro wigs.

When Marigold wasn't looking he glued the Afro wig on her white head and Marigold turned around.

But he was gone then he did the same to everyone and him next as Marigold was going to the clown car sighing then the twins laugh. "Nice wig Marigold! Heehee!"

Blackie hid behind a storebox and watched her cheekily.

Then Marigold looked at them confused. "H-huh?"

Finally she looked up on her head and saw a rainbow Afro wig on her head. Marigold growled loudly and angrily blushing.

"BLACKIE!"

* * *

_Ra da da da da da da da circus_

As Marigold was going in the clown car she had hard time going in since it was too small. "Er... how can clowns do this?!" as she shoved herself in the car and started driving, she crashes again and flies out the front window and hit her head on the outside of the flashy red cannon as she fell to the sand.

The twins laughed at her, then the twins got run over by another blue clown(possibly Blackie driving) car.

_Da da da da da da da da afro_

_Circus afro, circus afro,_

As the cannon was moving to the left and in the outside of the cannon Nala hits her head so hard she went flying out of the tent with her twin sister.

_Look at that, look at that, look at that afro _

As the light from the open tent that Swift made shines a light in Blackie's eyes as he was on one foot on a big ball while juggling then he falls and the ball bounced him to the left as Marigold was getting up, Blackie knocked her in the face accidently and she flipped backwards and fell as she moaned with pain on the sand.

_(Da da da da da da da da circus) _

As Blackie fell into the cannon he is launched at Caprio and Marigold as she yelled "LOOK OUT!" then as he passed Marigold she started spinning around and her leg gets caught on the rope as it wrapped around her leg as she tries to get it lose she starts falling and her face is slammed to the sandy yellow ground.

Caprio was hanging on..and it was still as he couldn't swing across."Umm..alittle help?" then he starts falling but grabs a rope and came down safely but trips on the rope that Marigold had her leg on.

As Caprio looks he sees the ball from Blackie starts bouncing to him and when it did it bounced on his pride and he screamed like a little girl for 7 minutes and passed out.

As Zero, Diamond, the twins and Swift comes out of the room of circus equipment they see everyone on the ground or flown off, they sighed. "Marigold was right."

* * *

**LOL this was funny. When Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted came in cinemas, I just had to write a Story.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
